Sheebeg and Sheemore
by ipetit.diable12
Summary: part of it is set in times when England was younger living with Ireland and Scotland. Memory about when his music box came in handy, kinda cute


**Hello people, this is a one-shot my sister help me get an idea for and I thought it'd be cute so I wrote it, the song sheebeg and sheemore is an Irish song and its really pretty~ it kinda sounds like a lullaby so yea that's where the idea came from (somewhat) anyway Ireland is a guy, I guess you could say he's an OC but I'm not sure. Oh well, enjoy~**

England had a storage room, but it wasn't as bad as America's, his was organized but very dusty. He decided to clean out all the dust and possibly get rid of something. When England opened the door the dust in the room swirled with the wind of the door, he sighed and got out his duster. After about an hour of cleaning the storage was clean of dust, now to clear out some stuff. He picked out some useless things like pointless paper clothes that he didn't need and other things. In the midst of England's cleaning he found a very familiar wood box that had been shoved in between two boxes. He pulled it out and looked at the top, it was just wood but the boxes shape was familiar. So he opened the box to look inside, there was a picture of a lady playing the harp with a violinist and a flutist as company, there was a hand crank on the side and on the inside was drawings. It took a minuet for him to realize this was his music box from when he was little.

-England's Flash back-

"England look what I made you!" a cheerful red head said coming into England's room with his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes!"

England followed his instructions and covered his eyes with his hands. Ireland took out a wooden music box from behind him and put it in front of England's face. "Ok open!" Ireland said and England opened his eyes and gasped.

"Is this for me?" England asked and took the box and opened it.

"Absolutely it plays that one song you told me you liked, remember the song sheebeg and sheemore?" Ireland said and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" England said and hugged the red head. Ireland returned the hug, until the two were interrupted by Scotland.

"What are ya doing in here?" Scotland asked.

"I made England a music box!" Ireland exclaimed and turned to Scotland still smiling. Scotland just walked away and Ireland turned back to England. "Do you like your present?"

"Yea!" England exclaimed and turned the crank and it played the lovely lullaby; Ireland smiled his hard work had paid off.

"I'm happy you like it, now let's get you dinner!" Ireland said and gently picked the blonde boy up into his arms. He carried him from his room into the kitchen and sat him at the table; Ireland went to get food from the kitchen. He served him fish and chips (his new favorite) and got himself some too, Scotland joined soon after and they ate together. After dinner they did they're usual routines and Ireland went to put England to sleep.

"Come one Iggy you need to sleep." Ireland said.

"I don't wanna sleep, I wanna play with Uni!" England yelled grabbing his toy unicorn.

"You can do that tomorrow, you have more time tomorrow." Ireland bribed.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Scotland said as he came in England's room, Ireland hit Scotland's arm.

"Don't use that language around him!" Ireland scolded.

"Make me!" Scotland said, before he knew it Ireland had pushed him into the bookcase next to England's bed. The music box fell into Iggy's hands and he played the music, falling asleep soon after.

"Wait," Ireland said in the middle of their fight. "Do you hear that?"

"What, the sound of me kicking your butt?" Scotland said and Ireland hit him for that.

"No, England fell asleep, he's not whining anymore." He said and smiled in relief.

England smiled at the memory of his brother and stood up from his work. Two things were certain, he wasn't throwing out the music box and he was going to pay Ireland and Scotland a visit.

**Authors Note: well wasn't that cute **** yea kinda random but it was cute to me. Leave a review to help me make my stuff better please and thank you~**


End file.
